


Come sink into me and let me breathe you in

by my_brothers_keeper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, hi everyone welcome to my show, it's called Al thinks she can write, oh my god what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_brothers_keeper/pseuds/my_brothers_keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was five years old, running around in the backyard, pretending to be a pilot like his dad. No matter how hard his mom tried to keep him safe and clean, he'd always end up with a bruise or scratch, a new scar to add to his weird collection. He had many friends and many hobbies, but around this age Poe developed a whole new one that usually left Kes and Shara wondering how to tell him the bad news...</i><br/>  <i>'Poe, honey...' one of them would say, taking a brief glance at a new creature Poe just dragged home from the forest. 'We can't keep it. It's too big. And dangerous. Definitely dangerous.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come sink into me and let me breathe you in

  _He was five years old, running around in the backyard, pretending to be a pilot like his dad. No matter how hard his mom tried to keep him safe and clean, he'd always end up with a bruise or scratch, a new scar to add to his weird collection. He had many friends and many hobbies, but around this age Poe developed a whole new one that usually left Kes and Shara wondering how to tell him the bad news..._

_'Poe, honey...' one of them would say, taking a brief glance at a new creature Poe just dragged home from the forest. 'We can't keep it. It's too big. And dangerous. Definitely dangerous.'_

 

Stupidly daring. He would never admit it, but he secretly loved this little label that the General coined for him a while ago. Commander Poe "Stupidly Daring" Dameron couldn't believe his luck. He was drunk, both literally and figuratively, with Corellian wine and happiness respectively. It's been a long time since he felt like that, but at least now he had something tangible to prove it (and maybe shove it into Iolo's face a little)... Ok, someone rather than something; someone he has grown stupidly fond of from the first time he saw her. 

 

_And so, he couldn't keep a rock lizard. He also couldn't keep a tusk cat, krayt dragon, kybuck, akk dog, krizard... Not even a ball creature of Duroon, small nocturnal herbivore. The list was endless, really. Kes and Shara didn't even ask where did he found a new addition to their little family anymore. The horror stopped this one time when they absolutely **had to** ask: the creature was furry and small, a little frightened but curious. Their son looked sickeningly sweet trying his best to contain it in his arms. It took them a while to recover from the initial shock, and while Kes started laughing at his son's latest antic, Shara was the one to voice her protest._

_'Poe... you can't keep this little guy. **This Ewok is someone's kid.'**_

 

And he blamed her for that, really. Because how the hell was he supposed to not look at her while she was training with Rey? These two were a sight to behold and Poe was pretty sure they were doing it on purpose, showing off in front of him and Finn. The lightsabers hummed silently as the girls moved away from each other, trying to get a better view of the opponent. Skywalker asessed them from afar with the General at his side. Finn and Poe were sitting together in the distance.

'God, I hope Rey will win.' Dameron sighed, rolling his eyes. These little fights could take hours on end, and it seemed like they'll be forced to sit for a few more. 

'Why?' Finn chuckled, glancing at his friend briefly. Normally they would make a bet and cheer for girls, but Poe was slightly annoyed - another day, another training, another lightsaber fight.

'Maybe if she does win for once, they'll stop these trainings for a while. It's a cool thing to watch, but...' he never got to finish his sentence, as a small pile of leaves was dumped all over him, pushed with an invisible Force. 

 

_After a while he stopped bringing these pets home. He was getting older, more responsible. His parents didn't approve of his desire to become a pilot: they knew he'd be one just like them, and they feared the consequences. When they died, Poe joined the Resistance. He was accepted there, no one really asked him if he wanted to stay. General Organa became his immediate supervisor. And the rest was history: Finn, Rey, Starkiller, Skywalker. He was now a war hero, an easily recognized one, so it wasn't much of a surprise when he found himself ambushed somewhere on a planet in the Unknown Regions. He's been there for almost four weeks and only now did the First Order realized he was there... He really didn't expect himself to bring home yet another creature, after all these years. A creature whom he befriended almost four weeks ago. A creature only an inch shorter than he was, with dark brown hair and hazel-greenish eyes. A creature who saved his life and whom he couldn't leave there, in fear of the First Order coming after her._

_'As for a girl from a bar, you sure are full of surprises.' he said bitterly, once they escaped that planet's atmosphere. And that was it - she didn't say a word either, but he could sense she was angry. He was angry as well, for completely different reasons. A little disappointed too, maybe. Sure, he was glad she jumped inbetween him and the Stormtrooper squad with her lightsaber already on, but... couldn't she just tell him? And who was she, anyways?_

_The ride back was tiring, but the General seemed to be happy to see him alive and well as she gripped him by his arms... But when the girl emerged from the crib, Poe found the General frozen. He had no idea what was going on, until he looked at his travelling companion, who had exactly the same dumbfounded expression as Leia. The double-bladed lightsaber was strapped onto her belt, clearly visible now that she didn't try to hide it._

_'Myra...' the name slipped from Organa's lips._

_It seemed that this one substitute of a pet will finally be allowed to stay home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) this work is a new thing for me in a few fields: first one in this fandom, first one on this site and first one in English (I'm not a native speaker, so please don't mind all the stupid mistakes I make). I had this thing in my mind ever since I saw Episode VII for the first time and I decided to share it somewhere... I may try and write some more on the basis of this one, but my BA thesis paper comes first, so it'll probably take a while.  
> Also, this isn't entirely how I imagined that, but it's not bad... I hope so, at least.  
> Title taken from "Follow You", a song by Bring Me The Horizon.


End file.
